


Let Your Heart Be Light

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: When Gemma and Anne arrived in New York, they’d decided that sleeping on the pull-out in the living room of the apartment would be best, considering every hotel’s price tag that time of year was outrageous. Harry noticed Louis’ demeanor change into something more subdued and quiet. Making sure to remind Louis he was there every step of the way, Harry let him have his time to scope out the demeanors of his family, their dynamic.*Or, Harry invites his family over for Christmas. Louis learns that holidays can be good when you're loved unconditionally.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Kudos: 39





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous fic posted in this series, but I suppose can be read alone as I do provide some summarizing in the beginning of what has transpired. I wanted to wrap it up, make it happier. Enjoy.

A year after Louis had stumbled into Harry’s life, with only the coat on his back and the few gifts he’d received from Harry, who he considered his penpal, they were both in a very different place in their life. 

Louis turned his life around, finding help for his alcoholism, and reconnecting with his friends who he’d left behind in New York when he’d had his breakdown following his family’s rejection. Harry supported him every bit of the way, letting him stay in his apartment for as long as he’d needed. 

When Louis came to him six months later, saying he had something important to talk to him about, Harry thought it was an announcement that he was moving out. A goodbye of sorts. But it was the opposite. He wanted Harry to be his boyfriend.

Of course, Harry said yes.    
Eventually, they earned enough money together to get a one bedroom apartment that was even closer to the theatre where they both worked on pursuing their dreams of acting and singing. They fell into their relationship like that first night when Louis curled up in Harry’s bed--without anxiety or hesitation. 

It was only when the holidays rolled around once again that Harry started to get a little cautious around Louis.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Louis asked, brushing a soothing thumb over where Harry’s fist was clenched around the fork he wasn’t using to stab the baked potatoes that were steaming on his dinner plate.

“Huh?” Harry shook his head, looking at Louis again after being too deep in his head. 

Louis gave him a gentle smile. “You’ve been so spacey lately. Are you doing okay?”

Harry looked outside the window where snow was falling softly, hearing the traffic five floors down, seeing the glow of balcony lights on the apartment next to them. 

“Um, well, I was wondering. . .”

Louis squeezed his fist, leaning his chin on his other hand, gazing at Harry with that look of love that always made his toes curl. “. . . _ Yes?” _

“Well. . .I want you to be honest with me about this, ‘cause I know what this time of year reminds you of. . .but I was thinking, if you would be open to it--I mean, given the fact that my family has saved up money this year--”

“You want to have your family come for Christmas?” Louis finished for him, seeing him struggle. 

Harry nodded, breathed, “Yeah--But only if it’s okay with you!”

“Harry, I’d never deprive you of a chance to spend time with your family.”

“No, I know, it’s just--I want you to celebrate the holidays  _ with us. _ Do all the fun, festive things together.”

Shifting in his chair, Louis looked down at his half-finished plate of food. “I’m not going to lie, and say that this time of year isn’t full of painful reminders for me. But. . .every experience with you has only brought good things to me. Not to mention, it’d be nice to thank your mom, in person, for bringing such a wonderful man into the world for me to love.”

So, it was settled. 

When Gemma and Anne arrived in New York, they’d decided that sleeping on the pull-out in the living room of the apartment would be best, considering every hotel’s price tag that time of year was outrageous. Harry noticed Louis’ demeanor change into something more subdued and quiet. Making sure to remind Louis he was there every step of the way, Harry let him have his time to scope out the demeanors of his family, their dynamic. He kept his hands on him more often than not. Lots of soft touches were shared, holding hands was something Harry made a point of doing, and pecking him on the lips as he’d normally do only increased. At first, Louis seemed embarrassed to engage in it, clearly afraid Harry’s family would see it and tell them they were wrong for being together. 

But as Harry had hoped, Louis started returning the gestures. 

When they went shopping for a christmas tree all together, Harry noticed his mom murmuring things to Louis, his boyfriend’s face lit up and animated. 

“You two want to share with the class what secrets you’re exchanging?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his warm coat in the drafty pole barn of the tree nursery. 

Gemma snorted at him, rolling her eyes at his petulance. 

“Nothing, darling. Just getting a little blackmail on you, no big deal,” Louis said to him, voice soft and teasing. 

He slid into Harry’s space, giving him a playful grin before pressing a kiss on his lips that was a little much for Gemma, if her playful scoff was anything to go by. When Louis pulled away, he adjusted Harry’s scarf, avoiding the wide gaze of his lover. It was the first time Louis had initiated a kiss in front of his family. 

Harry surged forward to kiss him harder, making them tip over a tree trunk, and Anne started laughing. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Gemma teased. 

“Boys, can we please pick a tree before my limbs freeze,” Anne chuckled, watching as Louis had to physically push Harry away to stop the kiss. 

They decorated the tree that night with Gemma and Louis bantering like none other, and Harry blushing in embarrassment as Anne told stories of his childhood, uncensored. He loved every second of it, and judging by the shine that returned to Louis’ personality and eyes, his boyfriend did too. 

*

On Christmas morning, Harry awoke with a moan slipping from his lips. 

Wet heat surrounded his cock, and it took him scrubbing the sleep from his eyes to notice the up-and-down motion of the section of sheet that laid over his hips. 

“Oh, Louis,” he rasped, still sleep-hazy, feeling all too sensitive at the sensation of Louis’ tongue laving over his balls and up his fully-hard length. 

Mustering his strength, he threw back the sheet, letting it fall gently over Louis’ shoulders that lay between the spread of Harry’s thighs. Harry wondered at the sight of Louis staring up at him. Intense blue eyes with the puffiness of sleep clinging to them gazed at him as he teased the tip of his tongue over Harry’s dripping slit. He combed his hand through Louis’ nest of bed hair, loving the softness of it unstyled. 

“Early bird really  _ does _ get the worm,” Louis rasped, devilish grin on his lips as he jerked Harry with a tight fist. 

He arched his back at the feeling, his feet slipping on the mattress as he tried to get enough leverage to fuck his hips up into the friction. With a shake of his head and a chastising little grin, Louis gripped his hip hard, holding him down. 

“Mm, no, baby. Stay still,” Louis ordered, softly, before diving back onto Harry’s flushed cock. 

Vigorously, he bobbed up and down over Harry, and kept flicking his eyes up to look at Harry’s deteriorating control over himself. Nothing made Harry more weak in the knees than Louis’ sharp tongue being used to get him off. It was a blessing and a curse, since that usually entailed Harry sweating and swearing and pleading for his release for well over an hour. 

Louis had mercy on him this morning though, his chuckle at Harry’s attempts to be quiet sent vibrations up Harry’s cock, into his fluttering stomach, making his balls tighten. His family was one door away. God, if that thought that Louis was giving him head as they slept, unbeknownst to it all, feet away didn’t make him hot all over. 

“Gonna--” Harry panted, not taking his eyes off of Louis’ gaze that was burning into him. 

The fondling of his balls was a grant of permission, and Harry shot off into the back of Louis’ throat. Louis licked him clean until he was whining and pushing, then pulling at Louis’ head, loving and hating the overstimulation. 

With a sleepy smile on his face that looked too innocent for what he’d just done, Louis pulled Harry’s boxers up and laid half his body on him. Pulling him in for a kiss, Louis caressed his cheek, the noble strain of his neck as he tried to morph him and Louis into one being, tongues dancing and tasting, slowly and searingly. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Louis whispered to him, eyes still sleepy even now as they studied Harry’s features. 

Harry would have to make a big pot of coffee for him to actually wake up fully, considering the fact they stayed up late last night, watching Elf with his family. 

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Harry murmured to him, snaking a hand down into Louis’ pants. 

He returned the favor, loving the way Louis came so quickly, clearly affected by Harry’s own orgasm. 

When they made breakfast together for Gemma and Anne who woke up slowly at the sound and smell of food being plated, they shared secret smiles. As they ate, Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit like a teenager again. 

He gazed at Louis who looked perfect in his sleep rumpled clothes, cheeks full of color from a good wake-up call and merry laughter shared with the people who were welcoming him into their hearts without condition. He kept looking up and around the apartment, wonder in his eyes. Following him, Harry looked at the tree in the corner of the living room, shining with little lights and small, colorful bulbs. The presents under the tree were few, but Harry didn’t care because they were wrapped with priceless love. 

Snow was falling as it was the night before, and Harry loved how it coated everything black and dirty in the city, turning the cement playground into a winter wonderland. The heater worked in this new apartment of theirs, but it couldn’t compete with the amount of warmth that spread through his limbs from his heart as Louis began recounting the story of how they connected. 

He watched Louis’ animated face and mannerisms, holding his hand, and gazed at the postcards that held a special place on their kitchen windowsill, laminated and forever cherished as sacred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read the fics, commented, left kudos. Really motivates me more than you know. <3 If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)


End file.
